


January 2014

by millietreks



Series: Home Is Wherever I'm With You [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millietreks/pseuds/millietreks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As if there's a chance in hell I'd miss your Broadway debut."<br/>"You cut it pretty close, don't you think?"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	January 2014

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. Be gentle.

**Late January 2014**

There's only 4 weeks until the play finishes it's Broadway run and Zach can feel the emotions starting to bubble under the surface. The past 6 months have been the most exhilarating of his life. 8 performances a week plus life in New York have meant no rest, but he wouldn't change a single moment of the experience. It has been more fulfilling than he dared imagine and he's sad at the prospect of moving on.

It's Saturday night and the audience roars when the cast take the stage for their bows. He closes his eyes and lets the sense of gratitude and wonder that still accompany after all these months wash over him.

Like most evenings he spends a private moment with his cast mates coming down from the rush before they head back towards the dressing rooms. Celia catches his arm and pulls him aside and they spend a few more minutes chatting. _God, he's going to miss seeing her everyday._ He's going to miss seeing _all_ of them everyday. He lets the emotions simmer for a quick moment before forcing them back down.

He gives her a kiss goodnight and pulls off his black hat, running a hard through his hair as he makes his way farther down the hall. Like most theatres the corridors are narrow and after the show feel overly crowded in the tight space. He nods as he passes crew and staff on their way out and stops short when he notices the familiar profile.

Chris is standing next to his dressing room door, back against the wall, hands idly twisting with the Playbill. He looks up, spots Zach, and smiles.

Zach throws his arms to his sides and laughs. "What are you doing here?!"

Chris grins back, "As if there's a chance in hell that I'd miss your Broadway debut."

"You cut it pretty close, don't you think?" Zach chides half heatedly, wrapping his arms around Chris' shoulders.

Arms encircle Zach's waist as Chris laughs into this shoulder, "What can I say? I'm a wanted man."

Zach smiles coyly and turns his head slightly in towards Chris, lips brushing his ear. 

"You certainly are."

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out I have a rather elaborate Pinto head canon. Go figure!


End file.
